Rain Drop
by RemainByMe
Summary: An average girl has something mysterious happen-can the Teen Titans help the 15 year-old, or is it to late?
1. Crash And Burn

I had and idea for an OC story, I personally don't think it's half bad. But, my opinion only matters a little. Review, and tell if I should stop writing or not.

She sat on her porch, in the cold, cold rain. As she felt every drop hit her face, she smiled. It was about 8PM, and dark. She was wearing a black shirt, and knee-length shorts. Her

Dark, black hair was glistening in the rain. Her parents were inside, happy to stay dry and alive.

It was kinda fun….being in the rain at night.

She saw no cars, only a few meteors. One seemed to get

Closer, and closer. Then, it happened.

Meanwhile, the Titans were fighting over which type of movie to watch.

"Action!"

"To boring! Comedy!"

"Si-fi is the best!"

"You have to be joking. Horror rules all."

(**A.N. hmm…I wonder who's saying what…)**

The alien girl rolled her eyes. She started to wonder if they were going to watch a move at all! As the continued to bicker, Starfire left to figure something else to do. Suddenly, before she even left the room, the alarm went off. They all rushed to the T.V. to see what happened. There was Slade. "Hello Titans." "What do you want?" the Boy Wonder asked, angry. "Pushy, Pushy Robin." "Dude, stop wasting our time!!" "O.K. then, Well, I'll tell you this. 3 meteors, one has something dangerous. Figure it out, before it's too late." The picture suddenly disappeared, as fast as it came. Robin rush on the computer, moving extremely fast. Soon enough, he found were the three meteors were located, and the Titans split up.

Cyborg and BB went to the south, Star and Raven went to the West. Robin told the Titans East to search there. He was searching on the computer, looking for Slade.

Only one person saw which meteor was dangerous, and she thought it was a common meteor, or was it? But the real question was, would it be too late?

**A.N.** Well, there ya have my story so far and, I don't own the titans!! –Yet-

Anyway, Review! PLZ??


	2. New girl,New style

**_Only one person saw which meteor was dangerous, and she thought it was a common meteor, or was it? But the real question was, would it be too late?_**

* * *

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Were here Robin. We stopped the meteor just in time." Raven looked at Robin through the communicator. "There is bad news. Starfire cracked it open. Nothing. In other words" "It has to be in the south I already called the East." He finished for her. "I'll call Cyborg and Beast Boy. They can't be too late." He muttered the last words, but with worry.

And for one of those few times in life, Robin was wrong.

She looked towards the meteor crashing towards her. She wanted to run, but couldn't. "Oh no." were the only two words she could whisper before-

"Robin- the place is… destroyed. Everything." He looked at the mess in front of him. "We…we were too late." "Wait, Cy-is that—is that a girl??" He looked towards a slowly breathing object. She looked maybe 90lbs. Cyborg closed the communicator, and ran to the object. He easily picked her up. "Scanners say she's alive…let's take her home. There's nothing left anyway." They hopped into the T-car driving quick towards home.

'_Were-were am I? And- who's talking?' _ She heard two boys chatting.

"Home… there's…nothing… anyway." She could only here those words before she blacked out completely.

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

She finally arose the next morning-in a hospital type room. _'Weird. Don't remember mom taking me to the doctor…' _ She took the time to try to remember… something-or anything. Images of the crash came in her mind. "Oh yeah…" _'Wait-what the heak happened to my clothes??' _ Her once black, long top was now right bellow her stomach, and the straps were now spaghetti straps, and her top was now light orange, and yellow.

Her kapris were the same-but the color went from black to dark blue. Her hair- it was a little bit lower than her shoulders, it was blonde, black streaks, and completely blue at the tips. "That's to kool." She whispered everything she said.

On the other side of the door, Robin was talking to the team. "So it's settled. She stays until Cyborg can see if the meteor hit her with anything…dangerous. She'll stay in Terra's old room." All the titans replied with a nod.

Robin walked into the room.

**A.N.**

4 real—the next chapter will make up for this TERRIBBLE chapter.

And will be longer. I just wanted to post, cuz I haven't for a while…

Again—I don't own the titans.

--By--


	3. Explanation

If you pay attention, I have deleted my other story. Only for one reason-to focus on this one. I think this story has more in its future than the other one. And I shouldn't tell you this but- the main character Samantha- yeah- she takes after my BFF Samantha V.

*sorry but she would kill me if I said her last name* so this chapter is detacated to her!!

_On the other side of the door, Robin was talking to the team. "So it's settled. She stays until Cyborg can see if the meteor hit her with anything…dangerous. She'll stay in Terra's old room." All the titans replied with a nod._

_Robin walked into the room._

"My name's Robin. I'm part of the Teen Titans. We found you in a meteor crash… and it could have something that could have a dangerous effect on you. If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" He sounded sincere, and his voice was so calming. "My name- My name is Samantha."

(**A.N. **not an OCxRob story!!)

Meanwhile, the other 4 Titans were board out of their minds. Aside Raven, who was reading yet _another_ book. Cy and B were playing video games. _'Gosh, how many video games can a boy play??' _Her thoughts were interrupted by _someone's_ loud yelling. "No way dude!! Rematch!!" "No way Grass-stain! Now you do the dishes for_ another_ week." Just then, a loud bursting sound, followed by pink goo splattering everywhere in sight. Yep. You guessed it. Starfire was cooking again. Raven lifted up her cloak, and took it off. "What's the matter Rae? Thought pink was your favorite color??" Cyborg and Beast Boy started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go change." Just as she was about to leave, Robin and that girl walked in. After the whole 'Terra' thing, Raven wasn't ready to fully trust anyone again. Except her four Friends, of course. "Everyone, this is Samantha." Everyone stopped what they were doing, and ran towards her, all but Raven, anyway. And they all had a different way to say "hi."

"Sup dude!"

"Hello 'lil lady."

"Hello new friend!! Welcome!!"

"Hi."

"Ooh! New friend!! May we give you the tour of grandness?!!?" "Yeah! Me and Star will!!" The two friendliest of the Titans asked. "That would be cool!!"

**T**he excited 3 rushed up the stairs, star leading the way. "The room we just left is the living room, and kitchen. AKA the evil food room." Samantha laughed at the bad joke. They soon led her to a series of doors with names. "This friend is friend Ravens room." "NEVER EVER EVER EEVVEERR ENTER!!!" BB yelled so loud at her. What? He wanted to warn her of the creepy danger! "This is my room." "Is it always so-messy?" "Umm… well, let's just say, I haven't seen the floor in about… two years." _'This is an eye-sour and there is mold and cheese everywhere!! -And-what the heak is that? Pizza with tofu? On the wall?? Weirdest thing ever…'_ They rushed out of the disgusting room, and on to the next. "This is Cy's room… and not a very good place to download Mega Monkeys 6..." A question mark appeared over Samantha's head. "I'll tell ya later." She shrugged. "This is my room, friend." "Wow. It's… spotless-but, one question." "Yes friend?" "Why are the curtains torn to shreds-and why is there a poorly patched up hole in the window?" Starfire looked at Silky, and to BB. "Umm… an alien holiday?" They soon found their way to Robin's room. "Does he even go in his room?" "Not really- I don't think he even sleeps!" She, yet again, laughed at the poor attempt for a joke. They went through the entire tower, and back to the living room. "That was the longest tour, but it was worth it! This is the best house ever!" She and Starfire were walking towards the couch. Beast Boy was already there. He grabbed a game controller and was racing against Cyborg. Emma sat next to Cyborg, and watched him get beat by player 2. She giggled. "What? What's so funny?!?!" "Nothing, other than the fact that BB's racing style is sloppy, and can easily be beaten, yet he lapped you 3 times." She laughed louder this time. "Fine! I'd like to see you win!" She shrugged, and took the controller. Raven looked at her. _'She definitely has confidence, I'll give her that. And, she has a lot of sorrow hidden in her eyes to. She sure can hide it though.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the Game Station's 'voice'. "Player One Wins By 4 Laps" Cyborg's cheering, and Beast Boy's sobbing echoed the room. "That was awesome Sam!" Cy and Samantha slapped a hi-5. "You are victorious friend!" Star gave her a hug. "Yeah… I guess you were kinda good…." Em laughed yet again.

Over on the other side of the room, Robin and Raven were watching the winner closely, but not listening to there conversation. "So, What do you think of her?" Robin sipped a bit of his steaming hot tea. "Hmm? Oh, well, I don't know. She seems O.K. - I guess." She returned to her book. "Coming from you, that's a lot!" "Hey! If you guys are done chatting, were going to the pizza place!! If you're coming, hurry dudes!!" They all ran (levitated, in Raven's case) outside. They arrived there within minutes.

It wasn't before long that the arguing began. "meat." "tofu" "meat!" "tofu!" "Meat!" "Tofu!" "MEAT!!" "TOFU!!" "I suggest we order a pizza with mustard!" No one said anything for a minute or two. "Why don't we let Samantha decide? After all, she is a guest." Raven said, and then quickly went back to her book. Cy and B looked at Sam,. "Umm…I have to go with…..Starfire!!" If looks could kill. Even Raven looked at her with curiosity. "What? You did say I could choose." "Yeah, but, Samantha-" Robin started, but never quite finished, as the waiter came. "3 pizzas with mustard please!!" Starfire asked. The waiter looked shocked, nodded, and left. Starfire looked as happy as ever- she had a new friend and a pizza with her favorite topping. Life couldn't get any better. Samantha was thinking almost the same thing but she thought something was... wrong.

'_No, everything's, fine- I'm ok. I know it…But still- why do I feel so strange? Something is wrong.' _ The pizza was brought out, and Sam shrugged the feeling off. "Oh and guys, call me Sam." Starfire grabbed a piece. Sam did a second later. No one else dared to take a piece. For the second after Sam touched the piece, all their lives changed. But one question. For better… or for worse?

BEFORE you throw rotten fruit at me, I didn't plane on this ending- I was in a rush.

I have to go to camp like-2 days *I think*

--ANYWAY--

Sorry!

Remember- Review




	4. Chiller Part 1

SSOORRYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm so late :-(

~~Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Family Guy, Ghost Busters, The Grudge, Boogeyman, Cash Cab, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, Hannah Montana, or, Any music names I put in this chapter!!~~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_No, everything's, fine- I'm ok. I know it…But still- why do I feel so strange? Something is wrong.' _ _The pizza was brought out, and Sam shrugged the feeling off. "Oh and guys, call me Sam." Starfire grabbed a piece. Sam did a second later. No one else dared to take a piece. For the second after Sam touched the piece, all their lives changed. But one question. For better… or for worse?_

**--Chiller--**

**--Part 1 of--**

**--Rain Drop--**

**--Teen Titans--**

After what happened, even _Starfire _dropped her peace on the ground. Samm looked at the peace of pizza she held in her hand. It was frozen solid. She dropped it after what felt like an eternity.

Everyone looked shocked, even the half demon. But Raven wasn't a fraction as scared as Samantha.

No one was. _'…What the…did I just…but I couldn't…I mean I don't have…This…this is…impossible!' _ Starfire was the first to break the long, stunned silence.

"Friends…what has happened??"

"I don't know Star, but let's get her back to the tower to run some tests." Cyborg said to Star, trying to comfort her. Sam heard none of this. She was in her own thoughts.

"I teleport us back to the tower." Raven did so, leaving Robin. (He has to get the T-car) The 5 appeared suddenly in the medical room. Samantha sat on the edge of the middle bed. Cyborg grabbed a needle, to take her blood. She turned her arm around, showing her vain. He entered the needle through her skin. He left to do tests. Starfire was ballistic, and none stop talking about her friend.

"Oh, friend- are you ok? Do you need anything? Friend?"

Samm didn't respond.

"I will go make a feast, for when you get better."

As Starfire rushed out of the room, Beast Boy looked like he was going to puke. After all, the last thing Starfire cooked, was, in Beast boys words,

'_The grossest thing known to all man kind, and I would rather eat meat.'_

He ran after her, in a split second, Raven knew he just didn't feel like handling the drama. Raven looked into her eyes, Samm was looking into hers, but her eyes were, empty. Raven cold tell she was terrified.

"Do you know why this is happing Samantha? Do you remember anything at all, anything in particular? Silence filled the room.

Raven understood the girl didn't feel like talking, so she got up to leave, when she heard Samm mutter,

"It-it was so…soo…" And then she stopped. Raven sat across from the girl, and picked up her chin, making Samm look at her. "It was what?" Raven tried to be patient, but it wasn't working.

Samantha now looked into Ravens eyes with fear, and regret.

"It was cold."

Meanwhile, the last of the Titans, was driving home on the T-car. And he was as worried as the others about Samantha. But he was more angry than concerned. Oh, you thought I meant angry at Samantha? No. Angry at Slade. He could have ruined this girls life…and changed it forever. And he was angry at himself. "I could have done better! I could have saved that girl! I could have saved her whole family. But I didn't. And now…now, she's…"

Raven took this as a shock. The meteorite was burning, and it probably hit the girl, full force. How on earth could she even feel an inch of cold? It was impossible. Raven stopped her thoughts as Samantha spoke again.

"They…they weren't…they told me…They…They knew…"

Raven now looked absolutely puzzled.

"Who? Who knew? Who wasn't? Who told you? What did they…what did they tell you?" Samantha looked to the floor, and then back to Raven, and again with fear.

"My…my…my parents. They…they weren't…my parents…they adopted me when…when I turned 15…They told me Slade…they told me Slade was…was…was going to do this…do…something to…to me…but… I never believed…" Her world wore lower tan a whisper now, but Raven understood them.

"Samm, what did they tell you? Who are they??"

"They told me he was saving me for…for something…'special'…I heard them say…that he was going to try and…and…"

Raven was now built up with anxiousness, and suspense.

"Try and what?" Raven felt scared for the poor girl, and wanted to know more, so she could help her.

Samm now looked dead in Ravens eyes.

"To try and kill me."

**A.N.**

O

M

G

!

I took FOREVER to update!!!

Anyway--Ooooh! Suspense!!!! XD I tried hard for this chapter, and I think it paid off, I hope to get Chapter 5 up by Tuesday…no promises!!!

To everyone who reviews Virtual Cookie!!!

The chapter sort of turned out the right way, but I liked the last line.

Anyway, I think I made Robin a little too much OOC…well, tell me what you think, and There will be 3 or 4 parts to the chapter 'Chiller'

Now I'm done. :)


	5. Chiller Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, as well as anything else in this chapter.

**Teen Titans**

**Part 2**

**Of**

**Chiller**

Starfire flew to the kitchenette, Beast Boy right behind her.

"Star!!! What are you making?!?!" He yelled, as she reached the fridge, and took out a jar full of purple and green mold.

"It is the main ingredient of thee pudding of better feeling!!" The Tamaran squealed in excitement. Beast Boy just stood there, watching the mold move.

"Why not just make her some soup?" Beast Boy wanted Samantha to feel better, not throw-up all over the place.

"Yes friend Beast Boy, I shall make the chicken of noodles soup!!!"

Beast Boy figured that was better than mold, even if Starfire was making it. He jumped over the couch, and laid there, thinking about the fact he had just skipped lunch.

To say Raven was shocked would have been he understatement of the year.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean, he…planned to kill me before my sixteenth birthday…But, I guess his plan didn't go well…"

"No. If Slade wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now. He obviously wanted to keep you…for a reason. Slade always has a reason." To Raven, this was the most logical explanation.

"Maybe…but that still doesn't explain why I froze the pizza!" Samantha stood up in front of Raven, trying to prove her point.

Suddenly, Cyborg burst through the doors.

"Yeah, but this does!!" Looks of confusion passed through Raven and Samantha.

"I over looked something. Something big."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense Cyborg." Robin added from behind him, causing Cyborg to jump a little.

"O.k., so I over looked this tiny detail. The meteor—it's main source was Liquid Nitrogen." Everyone was silent for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts.

"That's why I only felt cold…a pure power surge of…cold." Samantha spoke, her eyes at the floor.

"And there is one last part…"

'_He sounds worried. I don't like that he sounds worried!!' _Samantha thought.

"Samantha…it's in your blood."

The room went quiet.

A pure power of shock fell on Samantha.

Her eyes wide open, her mouth agape.

This was the worst thing that ever happened to her. Worse than her dad dying when she was three. Worse than her mom being killed when she was six.

Worse than being in that awful adoption home for more than half her life.

'_Worse than anything… Worse than anything… Worse than anything_._' _She chanted in her head. Robin put his arm on the now-sitting Samantha.

"Samantha, I promise you, you'll be O.k. I promise."

Samantha's P.O.V.

It's been two hours now…hasn't it? I looked over at the clock on the left side of the bed. 3:46 P.M. Almost two hours. Two hours since I found out… Two hours since they told me I would never be a normal girl again. That I was 'blessed' with this…this curse. They tried to tell me they would find the cure, but I knew it was impossible. They did to. They just won't admit it. Admit that their lying. They will never find a cure. Never. I have to adjust to this curse. Now matter how much it hurts me. I just don't understand this…any of this. Is this really my life? Or Am I going to wake up in a minute, and find out I was dreaming? I doubt it…But if I could wake up from this nightmare, I want to wake up to when I was six…and find out my mom wasn't dead. To have her hold me in her arms one more time… one more time…

Normal P.O.V.

A rather loud alarm awoke Samantha from her sleep. She groaned. The Titan alarm System goes off in every room, just to make sure wherever a Titan was, they heard it.

Even though she wasn't a Titan, she walked her way to the common room. The doors closed after she walked though them. A map of the city was on the screen.

"Red X is attacking the pier 34." Robin pressed a few buttons.

"What's he after this time? Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

"More Zinothiom." Robin answered her.

"Titans, Go!"

They all ran out of the room, not even noticing Samantha was in the kitchenette.

'_Oh well. There heroes. That's what they do. Don't take it personal.'_

And she left it at that.

The Titans appeared at pier 34, only to find the usual. Boxes and crates. But out of the Titans eyesight, a figure waited in the darkness. The figures name was Red X. He could be a great allie, but a bad enemy to be up against.

The Titans split up into 3 groups. Robin with Starfire, Cyborg with Beast Boy, and Raven alone. Granted, the Titans shouldn't have split up when they were going to fight Red X, but they needed to find him as fast as possible.

Robin and Starfire were looking at the west part of the pier, before they heard something behind them.

"'Bout time you guys showed up. I was starting to get bored." A dark voice said.

"X." Was all Robin said before he sprung into action. Starfire opened her communicator.

"We have located the Red X!!" Starfire said into the device.

Robin was holding of Red X fighting hand-to-hand for a moment, and then Robin pulled out his Bo-Staff. Red X did the same.

"Copy-Cat." Robin mumbled under his breath. They kept fighting.

"Name calling Robin? I thought you would be above that." That made Robin fight even harder. The Titans watched as Red X decided to end their battle. He took out a Red stick-net, and threw it over him. Beast Boy came charging after him in the form of a Rhino, but Red X jumped over him, and threw a bunch of Red sticky goo at him, trapping him in it.

"Azarath Met—" Raven was stopped suddenly by Red X throwing a large red x over her mouth. As much as she tried, she couldn't get it off. Robin's tools couldn't get him out of the net, and neither could Starfire's star bolts. So she threw them at Red X. He threw a large X at her, trapping her body in it. She immediately fell towards the ground. Cyborg ran towards Red X, but he teleported behind him, putting a small X on his back, and it opened up. He rewired a few things, making Cyborg fall to the ground.

"Good work, Red X." A deep voice said.

'_No.'_ ran through all their minds. Slade walked out of the darkness. He gave Red X a briefcase. He teleported away.

"I will finish them off…myself." Slade said, looking at Robin.

"You won't get away with this Slade!!!" Robin shouted.

Slade moved forward.

"Your right Robin." An all-to-familiar-female-voice said. She was standing in the shadows, making it impossible to tell who she rely was. But Robin knew.

They all knew.

"He won't get away with it."

**A.N. **Who is this mystery charter?? I think you know XD but if you don't, you'll find out in the next chapter!!! (Should be out Tuesday)

I rely like how this chapter turned out, unlike the last one. I thought this one was much better, so tell me what you think!

Review Please!!!


	6. Chiller Part 3

**A.N** Ok, I said Tuesday—its Saturday. I kinda just…lost all inspiration. Yeah…

This is the chapter were you get some answers, but the rest will be in part three.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting her drinking Pepsi, (I don't own that either) I would be giving the fans what they want!!! (But I do own Samm, and her hero name, which I _hope _you could guess by now)

**Teen Titans**

**Chiller **

**Part 2**

"_Your right Robin." An all-to-familiar-female-voice said. She was standing in the shadows, making it impossible to tell who she rely was. But Robin knew. _

_They all knew._

"_He won't get away with it." _

She stepped out of the shadows.

Her blond hair clashed with the rest of her outfit.

A small, light blue top, that the left sleeve only reached a small bit past her shoulder, and her right one went to her hand.

The top reached all the way to her mid-blue skirt, which on the right side, only covered half her thigh, and went left-diagonal to about six or seven inches past her knee.

Her boots, that were a midnight blue, only reached her ankle, which had a sapphire-blue anklet on it.

The thing that stood out about her the most though, was the almost-glowing-necklace around her neck, in the shape of a heart.

"And who might this be? Another pathetic Titan?" Slade asked, although he already new who she was. He forced her birth father and mother to work for him, and he did that by threatening their precious daughter.

'_But her father, her father ran away. Too bad. Now she will die, just like her mother.'_

"No." The girl answered, as if it was an everyday question.

"Then let me guess…hmm…could it maybe be, Samantha?" He acted as if he had just discovered microwave popcorn.

She acted astonished, and played along.

"Oh no! How could you possibly tell?"

Under his mask Slade smirked.

"Lucky guess. But you will need more than luck to fight me, little girl."

"I don't plan on luck. That just gets in the way. I plan on skill."

She sounded more confident than she felt, actually, she felt like she had just jumped into a hole five miles down, with no clue how to get out.

"Don't get cocky. After all, your 'team' has already been defeated."

He echoed a small laugh.

"Then come fight me Slade."

He took a few steps towards her.

She took a step forward.

"Don't mind if I do!" He jumped into the air, pulled out his bow-staff, and lunged it towards her face.

She held her hands out, and almost as it hit her, it froze the entire thing, including Slade's hands.

She laughed out of surprise, and joy.

'_It worked!! Yes!!'_

Slade quickly broke the ice with his foot, and sent the other one strait at the girl.

"Samantha!" Starfire shouted.

"Look out!!" Raven added.

She ducked, but a little to late. She was sent flying.

She froze the hard ground beneath her, and landed on her feet, and using her boots as skis.

Then, she got an idea. Using almost all her energy, she froze most of the ground.

Slade slipped, but regained his balance by grabbing onto the wall.

Samantha, now freely skating on the ice, skied over to Slade.

And froze the wall he was leaning on.

With most of her energy gone, she would now have to rely on the last thing she wanted to.

Hand-to-hand-combat.

She had never been good at fighting, and having to fight a super-villain with absolutely nothing but luck, was not a great plan.

As Slade was getting up, she rushed over to Robin, froze her left fist, told him to move, held up the net with the other hand, and smashed through it.

She unfroze the floor, so Robin could stand without falling.

Next, she ran over to Raven, froze the red 'X' around her mouth, and it broke into peaces.

She did the same with Starfire, and was hopping Raven and Robin could hold Slade off for a moment longer.

She rushed to Beast Boy, froze the goo until it burst.

As Samantha was connecting the correct wires together, as Cyborg explained what to do, The Titans were having a bit of trouble with Slade.

Starfire was throwing multiple starbolts, as Raven chanted her mantra, and sent boxes flying towards him. As he dodged the barrage of starbolts, and boxes, Robin threw a bird-a-rang at him, Slade dodged that to.

As Samantha finished connecting the wires, Cyborg jumped up, and hit Slade with a blast from his sonic cannon.

"We will meet again, Titans. It's only a matter of time."

He threw a couple of smoke-bombs to the ground, and as it cleared, he was gone.

Short, sweet, and just how I wanted it :-)

R&R please!


End file.
